The inventive subject matter relates to power distribution and, more particularly, to power distribution systems including multiple power conversion devices.
Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) devices are commonly used to provide uninterrupted power in critical applications, such as industrial, medical and data processing applications. For example, in data center applications, multiple UPS devices may have inputs coupled in common to an AC power source (e.g., a utility input), and may provide uninterrupted power to groups of equipment racks housing servers, routers and other network equipment. Similar arrangements of UPS devices may be used in telecommunications installations.
Recently developed UPS devices include power conversion circuitry that may perform functions such as harmonic compensation. The control circuitry for such functions may rely on sensing various input and output voltages and currents. UPS systems capable of harmonic compensation are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,215 to Faria et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,933 to Taimela.